


For A First

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Vacation, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Reeve decides to treat Vincent to a little vacation, and he doesn't really mind that Sephiroth gets to tag along. The more the merrier!





	For A First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Evil Robot Cat. I really like the AU by LandofDoom where Reeve and Vincent are Seph's parents and here's a snippet of their first christmas together!

A worn out truck halted in front of a cabin, it’s headlights staying on illuminating the homely facade with it’s own dimly lit eyes. One door opened and a man stepped out. He pulled a few suitcases from the bed of the truck. The driver stayed in, watching him unlock the cabin and deposit the bags inside. Then the man came to the driver’s side a question on his face. 

“He’s sleeping,” Vincent said softly, a small wry grin on his face. Reeve had to stand on his tiptoes to see Sephiroth dozing in the cramped backseat. Reeve smiled at the sight too. 

“I thought he was being more quiet than usual,” he whispered back, “I can get his room ready.”

“He’ll wake up as soon as you touch him,” Vincent said. He pat Sephiroth’s head and sure enough the boy stirred. 

“Did the truck stop?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Vincent said, “because we’re here.” Sephiroth blinked at sat up. He looked at the cabin for a long time. 

“We’re staying here?” he asked. 

“Too rustic for you?” Vincent asked. 

“Rustic?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Not fancy,” Vincent defined. Sephiroth shook his head and unbuckled himself from his carseat. 

“I thought people only lived in these in books,” Sephiroth said. 

“Let’s help Reeve unpack,” Vincent said trying to hide a smile. He picked up Sephiroth’s backpack with a grunt. As usual, Seph had packed at least a dozen books in case he got bored, despite Reeve’s insistence that they would have plenty of fun anyway. Sephiroth rolled his little suitcase of clothes in on his own, also balancing the snack basket. 

Reeve was messing with a fireplace. Vincent nudged him aside, with a meaningful nod to Sephiroth. Seph was looking everywhere. Living in a wood place rather than metal was probably alien to him. 

“Wanna pick out rooms?” Reeve asked. Sephiroth gave a tiny nod. 

“Well there’s two down here,” Reeve offered, “and a tiny one upstairs, it kinda overlooks this whole living area.” Vincent shook his head. Of course Reeve looked at the schematics for the place. It took a minute for Vincent to get the fire going and warming the cabin up. 

“You sure?” Reeve said, “it is small, I don’t want you to feel like I’m kicking you out of the big room.”

“I like it up here,” Sephiroth said. Vincent heard a thump of Sephiroth dropping his bag of books. Room was claimed. He looked up and caught Seph’s bright green eyes looking back at him. He winked at him. Sephiroth’s face disappeared. He heard Sephiroth’s light footsteps coming down the steps. Vincent just turned on the floor. Sephiroth still hesitated a moment and Vincent opened his arms letting him know it was alright. Sephiroth carefully slid into a hug. 

“We’re really staying here?” Sephiroth whispered. 

“For two weeks,” Vincent assured him, “It’s our vacation with Reeve. You alright with that?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said. 

“Then get ready for bed,” Vincent said giving him a pat on the back, “we’ve got a lot of vacation to do tomorrow.”

* * *

After they finished unpacking the kitchen Reeve broached the awkward subject.

“You can have the master bedroom if you want,” Reeve said, “I can-“

“We’re sharing,” Vincent said, “It’s a king size.” Reeve blushed furiously as Vincent placed a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Reeve plugged in the percolator and looked out at the snowy landscape outside. It sparkled so perfectly. Much more different than Midgar. As soon as the coffee started to drip, he heard something stirring upstairs, and then little footsteps coming down the stairs. Sephiroth peeked his head into the kitchen. Reeve gave him a small wave.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he said. Sephiroth shook his head as he stepped in. 

“Reading?” Reeve asked. Sephiroth nodded. He seemed lost for a moment. 

“Your tea is in the cupboard,” Reeve offered pointing to it. Sephiroth dove for them, even finding his kettle and getting it set up. As they waited for their morning beverages, Reeve was struck, not for the first time, with the image of Sephiroth nearly ten years older. He just had a sense of maturity he should not have at that age. Vincent told him the boy’s age despite it being a company kept secret: He was six. 

Vincent then stumbled out of the Master bedroom, hair a mess and still half asleep. 

“I’m a night owl in a house of early birds,” he grumbled. Reeve gave him the first cup of coffee. 

“Grump,” he accused. Vincent just shrugged. 

“What are we decorating?” Sephiroth asked, letting his tea steep. 

“Everything,” Reeve said, “Vincent said you’ve never had a proper Solstice. I aim to fix that.” Sephiroth just shrugged at that. Vincent had an evil looking smile though as he sipped at his coffee.

* * *

Sephiroth watched as Vincent and Reeve pulled boxes out of the large closet next to his loft bedroom. Some of them jingled, others looked heavy, and at least had something glittery fall out of it.

“I don’t think the previous owners left instructions,” Vincent said. Reeve just huffed. 

“I am an architectural engineer,” he said, “I can figure it out.”

And he might have. The tree was a false one and it’s branches had been color coded at one point…but half the colored stickers had fallen off. Reeve was at a loss for a few minutes until Vincent spoke up from where he was untangling a few strings of lights. 

“Why not just match up sticks that are the same length?” 

“I found two,” Sephiroth offered. Reeve’s eyes lit up with relief. Sephiroth quickly got to organizing, fanning out fake branches, and putting them into piles for Reeve. Sephiroth quickly lost interest once finished though. 

“What’s the shiny stuff?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Tinsel,” Reeve said. 

“What’s that for?” 

“Let me show you,” Vincent offered. Reeve set the top onto the tree and turned around. Then stopped. 

“What are you doing?” Reeve asked. Vincent peered out from the silver tinsel he had draped over his head. 

“Impersonating Sephiroth,” Vincent said. Reeve cocked his head. 

“You actually kinda do look like him,” Reeve said, pulling out his phone. Sephiroth ducked his head slightly at that. Reeve snapped a quick phonto and put it away. 

“But sadly that’s gotta go on the tree,” Reeve said, “Can you do the bottom for me Seph?” As Vincent or Reeve fed it to him, Sephiroth wound the tinsel and the lights around the parts of the tree he could reach. He would step back and watch as the tree came together. 

They all stopped when they heard something shatter. 

Sephiroth froze from where he dropped a red bulb. He looked to Vincent first. 

“It was an accident,” Sephiroth said quietly. 

“It’s alright,” Reeve said, kneeling down to Sephiroth’s level, “It just happens and it’s alright. You didn’t cut yourself?” Sephiroth shook his head. 

“Then it’s fine,” Reeve said, “really it is. I better go through the whole box, I bet there’s more that are broken…and you know what. What I remember doing as a kid was making my own ornaments. I say we do that.” Sephiroth nodded, relaxing.

* * *

“It’s hard to walk,” Sephiroth said. Vincent tugged Sephiroth’s had down a little more.

“It’s better than being cold,” Vincent assured him. As they stepped outside, all bundled up, Sephiroth reached for Vincent’s hand. It didn’t happen often. Vincent gave his son’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“This will be fun,” Vincent said.

* * *

Sephiroth held on to the rope Vincent put into his mittened hands.

“If you get scared, just roll out,” Vincent whispered, “Ready?” Sephiroth gave a nod and Vincent gave him a gentle push. His sled started to slip down the hill. Vincent watched the sled make a straight shot, with nary a bump Sephiroth climbed out when it slowed and stopped. 

“Can I do it again?!” he shouted up the hill. 

“Of course!” Vincent shouted back, dropping his own sled down at the top, “but look out below!”

* * *

Reeve watched out the window as Vincent and Sephiroth sled down the hill again, and again, and again. He hadn’t seen Sephiroth practically jumping up and down in excitement before…then again he and Vincent had only really been a couple for ten months. He shook his head and smiled, taking out his phone and snapping a few photos. Sephiroth’s smile was a rare thing to find.

* * *

Sephiroth balanced carefully on Vincent and Reeve’s shoulders, star topper in his hands. Vincent assured him this was the most important part…and Reeve assured him that it was plastic and wouldn’t break if he did drop it. He fumbled a moment and then it stuck. He was set down gently. Then Reeve hit a button, a little switch he brought with him, and the tree came to life.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said. It glittered and sparkled unlike anything he’d seen in Midgar.

* * *

Vincent looked up at the loft. Sephiroth was still looking longingly at the tree over the divider. He decided to keep it on a little longer.

* * *

Vincent felt Reeve stirring next to him. He immediately threw his leg over him.

“Stay,” Vincent said. 

“Hog,” Reeve scoffed. 

“I’m warm,” Vincent said, “don’t go and ruin it.” He felt Reeve shake his head, but hands wormed around Vincent’s waist. 

“I’m not used to having vacations,” Reeve admitted, “and I hate to waste daylight when there’s not much out here anyway.”

“Just think warm cuddly thoughts,” Vincent said. 

“Says the man who would sleep forever if he could.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Vincent said. Then they heard footsteps coming down to them. Sephiroth knocked before he entered. 

“Vincent?” he said, “it’s snowing.” Vincent looked out the window. 

“So it is,” he agreed, making room for Sephiroth. Sephiroth climbed up. 

“Why doesn’t it look like that in Midgar?” Seph asked. 

“Do you want me to say why or would you like Reeve to give his long winded schpiel?” Sephiroth thought it over, not a good sign. 

“I’d like Reeve’s,” Sephiroth said. Reeve’s expression was smug.

* * *

Sephiroth stepped outside and put handprints in the snow to watch it get covered up. Reeve discovered snowflakes had a tendency to stick on his eyelashes and got a photo of that too.

* * *

Reeve finally got the television to work with the streaming service he subscribed too. Sephiroth was bundled on the sofa in front of it. Popping corn was sounding from the kitchen as Vincent came back in with three huge mugs of hot chocolate (Reeve’s with a shot of espresso) with heaping mounds of whipped cream.

“I won’t lie,” Reeve said, “These movies are absolutely awful, but I watch them every year.”

“Why?” Sephiroth asked. 

“There’s just a certain joy in watching something terrible with no hope that it will be good,” Reeve said.

“He’s crazy,” Vincent said, coming back in with a huge bowl of popcorn, “So just enjoy it.” Sephiroth nuzzled himself in-between them, balancing the bowl on his lap.

* * *

Vincent carried Seph upstairs after their movie marathon. The boy woke up enough to wrap his arms and legs around his father. Vincent kissed his forehead as he laid him down. Reeve pulled the blankets over him. 

“ ‘Night Reeve,” Sephiroth muttered. 

“Goodnight Sephiroth,” Reeve said back.

* * *

“Can we come here every year?” Sephiroth asked, smoothing out the bottom of the snowman he was making with Reeve.

“Sure,” Reeve said, “I bought it for all of us.”

“What about,” Sephiroth hesitated, “if you stop coming around?” Reeve slowed his rolling of the second part, taking deep breaths. 

“Does it bother you that I come around and hang around Vincent?” Reeve asked. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “He says he likes you.”

“I like him too,” Reeve said, “and I like you. I’d like to think we were friends at least.” Sephiroth ducked his head again, but nodded. 

“So…I’m not sure if I’ll really stop coming around…but if I do…I’ll make sure to still stop by and see you.” Sephiroth seemed satisfied at that. 

“And I need to really use this cabin, so I guess you really have to keep coming here every year,” Reeve said. 

“Are you going to marry Vincent?” Sephiroth asked. 

Reeve started rolling the middle again. 

“I’m not sure,” he said, being perfectly honest, “We still have to talk about that…and only if you were okay with it” 

“I’m okay with it,” Sephiroth said, in his own blunt manner. Reeve smiled out at the countryside before rolling the snowman part back over. 

“Help me get this up,” Reeve said, “then you do the head.”

* * *

“Can you do small things?” Vincent asked, craning up to look at the at least 12 foot snowman Reeve and Sephiroth had constructed. He didn’t even want to know how they got the hat and scarf on it.

“No,” Reeve said. And with that Vincent rolled up his sleeves. 

“Challenge accepted,” Vincent said. 

“Can I help again?” Sephiroth asked.

* * *

All three of them were on the toboggan Reeve found stored in the shed. Sephiroth up front, Reeve in the middle and Vincent perched on the back.

“3,” Reeve counted, “2…1.” Vincent dug in and pushed them off. They flew down much faster than the plastic sleds Vincent had brought. Sephiroth ducked his head into his scarf as snow flew into their eyes. 

They still slid to a gentle stop at the bottom. 

“We’re doing that again,” Reeve said getting up.

“Yes!” Sephiroth agreed. Vincent laid back on the sled. 

“Carry me,” he demanded.

* * *

Vincent stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Reeve gently glueing a few ornaments together.

“You’re not upset I brought Sephiroth are you?” he asked, three days late. 

“No,” Reeve said, “I keep telling you, I think he is a wonderful child. He is loving this place.” 

“Thank you,” Vincent said, “for understanding.” Reeve looked up. 

“I don’t mind whatever baggage you and Sephiroth have,” Reeve said, “I know things are…crazy as far as he is concerned, but I know he loves you…he’s fiercely protective of you…and all he wants is for you to be happy. It’s not that hard to see…I feel the exact same way…and I just hope you’ll tell me more someday.” Vincent responded by coming over.

“Need some help?” he asked. Reeve scotched over to make room. 

“I’ll tell you what you need to know,” Vincent said softly, “you just have to ask.”

“Do you love me?” Reeve asked. Perhaps Sephiroth’s speech manner was rubbing off on him. 

“Yes,” Vincent replied in kind. 

“That’s all then, pass me that film stuff.”

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the ornaments. Then he blinked.

“That’s me!” he said, “and there’s you…and there’s Vincent…and all of us!” 

“I told you,” Reeve said, “homemade ornaments are the best, now put them up!”

* * *

Vincent waited a good hour after Sephiroth went to bed before helping Reeve sneak the sack of presents in.

“He’s such a light sleeper,” Reeve whispered, “what’s our cover if he does wake up?” 

“I’m just gonna run for the bedroom,” Vincent said. 

“Coward.”

* * *

“Vincent!” Sephiroth called, “Reeve! Someone’s been here…there’s stuff under the tree!”

“What?” Vincent said from the kitchen.

“You’re up really early,” Sephiroth said. 

“Reeve snored last night,” Vincent said. 

“I do not snore!” Reeve said. 

“Some have my name on them,” Sephiroth said, “All our names on are them.”

“Well open yours,” Vincent said, “and Happy Solstice…I gotta get Reeve under some mistletoe real quick.”

“It’s by the front door,” Sephiroth called helpfully. And the sound of ripping paper tore through the morning for their first Solstice all together. 

Vincent knew it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 


End file.
